My sunshine within
by Writer's Freedom
Summary: Tails doll is created for a distraction... But he thinks otherwise... Rated T for immense violence and blood
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm very irked at the standard of the mushy types of stories that don't make it out of there. It irks me so much to see how much I hate Tails Doll but write about him… Must be my hate that is fueling the story. Reviews and critique will be processed when and however you want, so that the story can be processed for competition. This is for GalexiatheChao's competition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails Doll, they belong to Sonic Team. I do not own Linux, that is owned by Red Hat Technologies. I do not own Norton Antivirus, owned by Norton Securities Inc.

My sunshine within.

Chapter 1: The Awakening of a Demon

- - - Two Days Back - - -

Eggman was working on the metal exoskeleton of Tails Doll. A sweat bead had run down his face, and his cup was empty. The SWAT bots were doing patrol for the pesky hedgehog… He wiped the sweat bead off his face, while soldering the eyes… The Electronics shop he blew up recently had all the parts he needed to create the machine he wanted… but how to disguise the robot?

He placed the sewing robot next to the exoskeleton. The Sewing robot had orange "string of Evil" attached to it, and started to sew around the exoskeleton. Then, the robot switched to a thick, white fabric. The cotton was sewed onto the fore part of the body. Eggman, knowing that Tails Doll wouldn't be able to sustain the power of a real Chaos Emerald, created a fake one, and attached it onto a piece of string. The robot hummed as the Linux operating system booted up. Eggman programmed the robot to be free of will - one of his worst mistakes. He rubbed his forehead with a napkin, and, accidently, a sweat bead fell into the exoskeleton. The Doll awakened… His eyes were red and his fur was orange. The white bits of the fur were fluffy, due to the cotton being re-twined to allow softness.

Linux was erased as soon as the robot awakened… everything was new to the robot, as he opened his eyes. The lens of his eyes struggled at first to focus, but then adjusted to the light. The robot looked mutely toward the doctor. Eggman plugged in the voice program of the Tails Doll, and started uploading to the database.

"T-Thank you." The doctor finished the last segments of the program and recompiled the final product onto the robot. The doctor looked back at the doll. He called the sewing robot to create a dull looking mouth. The stitched mouth opened. Eggman placed "Cotton of Hate" inside the robot. Tails Doll's speech became lagged as the program overheated with the cotton. The cotton melded with the program and turned the metal soft. Eggman stuffed more cotton into his body… a fatal mistake that would soon come to haunt him. Somehow, Tails Doll had plugged into Eggman's mainframe computer, went onto the internet, and downloaded a song: Can you feel the sunshine by Richard Jacques. Eggman noticed the plug a second too late – the fatal second when the download was complete. The song looped into Tails Doll's voice program, somehow corrupting the application. Eggman's computer was then infected with a virus.

Eggman ran frantically to find Norton Antivirus and apply it to the system. The Mainframe computer lagged as it was doing a scan… and then crashed due to the enormous power Norton Antivirus takes to run. All files were irrecoverable… Nothing could be done. The doll just stared at Eggman, who was starting to feel a slight bit of guilt of making the doll. Eggman was about to pull out the plug but then Tails Doll shot a surge of electricity through his hand and into Eggman's heart, instantly killing the evil doctor. He ripped the heart of the doctor out, causing blood and ochre to sputter out of his body.

_Stitched with Evil… Stuffed with Hate… Hungry for SOULS!_

- - - Present time, Eggman's Lab - - -

The creator is dead… he is now liable of his own actions which led to his own death. The blood of the fat creator was sputtered on the computer screens, while oozing ochre boiled inside his skin. The Tails Doll took the creator's gem… for lust of power. The Chaos Emerald glowed in its hand, the power was unmistakable for him. He was now the worst fears of everyone. A loud cackle echoed in the room, while taking the fake red emerald off and putting the real one on… He dragged the dead doctor to a storage shed… and threw him into the pile.

The doll stood within inches of the robots that were scattered around the junk pile. Each one, a failure to the master's call. It looked like there was millions of robots on this pile, carelessly piled up towards the top of the storage shed. The lights flickered for a second… nothing would change who it was… a doll of hate.

Turning away from the wretch, Tails Doll moved into a room filled with clunks of monotonous metal. The pieces of metal were building up to something unexpected… looked like an E100 series model that his master was creating. It walked away… a small, childish giggle and a red glow in his eyes.

"It's Gonna be a brighter day!"

He walked out of the facility, quickly being intercepted by Metal Sonic. The jagged points of his quills were glowing in alert. Once Tails Doll had explained his purpose, Metal Sonic turned into Eggman's lab to recharge further. The doll looked up to the radiant sun… The bare exoskeleton of his body burned as he looked up.

"Can you feel the sunshine?"

For this… was the dawn of robots… He is now the leader of a rebellion against his enemies…

He walked downtown while noticing that the world was peaceful… too peaceful. He noticed the foxes' house. He walked toward the house. The door opened all of a sudden, so he threw himself off the patio.

"Hey thanks Tails," An innocent Cream the Rabbit was walking out the house, carrying her cell phone in her hand.

"Sure, you're welcome any time Cream." Unbeknown to him, a doll was staring at him. The doll's eyes glowed red, and Cream noticed the glow.

"Hey… Tails, there's something in your yard." Tails looked down, just to see the flowers.

_Close call… _He hid underneath the giant lily plant next to his patio. Cream looked again, seeing a piece of his orange tail. She walked off the patio and picked up the doll… _Busted. Oh dear!_

"What's this?" Cream slowly picked it up around the waist. The eyes of the Tails Doll glowed red…

"Can you feel the sunshine?" Cream looked again, then at tails… who was stumped.

"huh?" Tails Doll switched his voice to a small, childlike voice.

"Will you play with me?" Cream blinked in disbelief… before the eyes started glowing and the stitches became an evil grin. Cream dropped the doll in fright and went crying home.

"Why won't she play with me?" The Tails Doll hovered head height above Tails. Tails winced as the red Chaos Emerald touched his head, causing a bright white light to knock him out of consciousness. If anyone else were watching from afar, A wicked satanic laugh came out of the doll's mouth, and the doll dropped in between the two tails of the fox to sit on them. His own tails were holding the bushy originals and were sitting still. The Chaos Emerald latched itself onto the back of Tails and Tails Doll's eyes started to become red. Now, a nightmare will be created with the heart of the evil clone.

A/N:This oughta become interesting… Read and Review to get more chapters. Let's say… 3 reviews will allow this work to carry on. Until three reviews are given… I will laze back on Bejeweled 3… and begin a Rogue fiction.

See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Those of you who don't know what Tails Doll Curse is… go look it up in YouTube… they have a freak out video there that should help you out. It makes me so happy to see so many reviews in one chapter. So…

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, and I forgot to mention that I don't own "Can You Feel The Sunshine?" by Richard Jacques in the previous chapter. Sonic is owned by Sonic Team. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2: A Lost sense…

The sloppy clone arises, it lifts itself up and places Tails Doll on its right shoulder. Evil Tails lifts Tails up and places him in his bed. Tails Doll scans the room… a plant sits in the one corner of the room, the cluttered computer equipment lies on his table, and there are a few other bits of machinery lying inside the house. Evil Tails picks up a camera and hides it inside his fur. Both evil creatures walk out of the house.

- - - At Cream's house - - -

Cream runs while whining towards the house… every ten steps, she looks back to see if the doll is following her. She flings the door open, and slams it shut, with her behind the door. She's exhausted. Vanilla is not home, so she quickly picks up the milk and starts to drink. She feels much more relaxed, and sits down at the lounge. A few knocks startled her, but when she heard who it was, she calmed down.

"Hey Cream, it's Tails, I just want to know if you're okay."

Cream walked toward the door, and looked through the peephole. Tails was standing bashfully as if waiting to be let in. Cream opened the door, to reveal that it was NOT Tails, yet looked like it, He had red eyes, and an evil smirk on his face. Cream started to stress out again, Evil Tails walked in, making Cream scream again, she ran to her room, and slammed it shut. Evil Tails followed, slowly opening the door. Cream screamed some more.

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, she really looked scared. Her eyes were wide, and she looked like she was almost about to cry again. Cream shouted at the evil clone, as a last defense.

"Tails! Stop it, this is not who you are… I loved you…" A tear shed from her eye, and before she even knew it…

FLASH!

Tails Doll came from his hiding spot, and took a clear picture with Tails' camera at the crying rabbit. He then gave the camera to the evil clone and pulled out black cable ties. Tails Doll plopped down in her crossed legs, as horror filled the rabbit. He then had his red gem glowing as he was about to (slowly) bring the Chaos Emerald to Creams' ears.

"Why won't you play with me?"

The Chaos Emerald reached her ears, causing a blindingly bright light to subside only ten seconds later. She screamed, but couldn't hear anything. She reached her ears, and that's when Tails Doll attacked. He flew towards her arms and used the cable ties to tie her to her bedside, and used Chaos Control to knock her out of consciousness. Tails Doll then took out a syringe, and drew a bit of blood out. He squirted the blood on his paw before writing on the wall.

_TOO LATE!_

Tails Doll then left the house and walked back to Tails, the evil clone following him. Entering the house, and printing the photograph of Cream crying on an A4 page, Tails Doll then typed the following words at the back of the photograph:

_Your girlfriend's first, Your brother's next!  
Each one will lose each of their sense.  
If you win, I'll restore your friends,  
If you lose, You will be next!_

He printed the text and left the house toward Sonic's house.

- - - A few seconds afterwards - - -

Tails woke up, feeling lightheaded and sluggish. He thought it was all just a dream, just a horrible dream. His surveillance systems were switched off, and the computer was on. He reached the printer, to see the photograph of Cream crying. _Oh No! She's been kidnapped!_

Running frantically, and not yet noticing the text, Tails ran to get his emergency remote robot. The remote robot flew on the way to her house, and seeing the sight that he saw just made him lurch. Written in blood… Cream's blood, was the message of Tails Doll: _TOO LATE!_

He flipped the photograph over to check if there was a time stamp on the back of the photograph, but there was none, but there was the riddle on the top of the page. He read it over and over, before rushing over to Cream's house.

There, he saw Cream, sitting with her hands cable-tied to her bedside. Tails cut the Cable tie off and Cream's hands fell to the bed. Tails checked for a pulse, and lo and behold, there was a faint pulse. Tails slowly tugged at her arm, begging for her to wake up. Her eyes eventually lifted to reveal crystal blue orbs, and a softening smile.

"Oh Tails, thank you so much! There's an evil clone of you running around hurting people."

Tails gasped, as he slowly hugged the girl. He wasn't really accustomed to hugging, but this was an special exception. He quickly lifted his head to speak to her.

"Hey Cream, are you alright?" Cream didn't hear his soft voice, even though she knew he spoke to him. She cried again, with sobs in between, she told Tails that she had become deaf because of the Tails Doll. He finally took out the photograph and showed her the text, and she quickly became on alert.

"Tails, You must go to Sonic, he might be in danger!"

"Danger? Nah, that's not his style." But once he looked again at the text on the wall, and showed Cream, she looked at her arm, which had a red patch sticking to her fur.

"Tails! I-I've been stabbed!" Tails looked immediately at the scar, and let the emergency remote robot pull out bandages and anti-septic cleaners. Luckily Tails knew sign language, so he signed to her that it would sting for a while. She nodded gently, while the emergency remote robot started doing delicate work.

Once all the scars were healed, Tails and Cream rushed off to Sonic's house.

A/N: Each sense the Tails Doll takes, will give the Evil Tails clone more power, right now, he has rabbit hearing, and all Tails' memories and actions. I did the planning in my head last night when I saw all the reviews I got. This is going to be fun while it lasts. You will notice my new avatar is of Evil Tails… Portrayed from Sonic Pinball Party. Well… that's more or less of what I need to say, I will need 5 more reviews to carry this on.

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have found out something else about Tails Doll: Living in the city is the night time theme and Can you Feel the Sunshine is the day time theme. This also explains a lot more about where the curse can be used for living in the city. Now… prepare for another chapter of: My sunshine within!

Chapter 3: Sonic Sense!

Tails Doll walks inside the house of the blue hedgehog, where he is busy with a piece of paper. The paper was his bill for the month, so he pulled some of the hero cash from taking out Eggman. The news reports of Eggman wreaking havoc were dying down fast, and he was now antsy for a run.

Taking his heel and turning at a 90o angle he reached his door. All of a sudden, the door bell rang, so he opened immediately. Evil Tails stood there blankly as he looked at his "brother" and greeted, Sonic tried to run past Evil Tails, knowing something was wrong.

Tails Doll came from behind Evil Tails and froze him on the spot with Chaos Control.

"Sonic, Sonic… What I'd do for the things you've done to my master…"

"Okay! Where's Eggman!"

"Eggman's dead! I killed him!" Sonic's jaw dropped in horror. _Eggman created something so evil that it killed him… now that's a first!_ Suddenly, Sonic spotted the blood on Tails Doll's paw. Tails Doll grinned, as blood oozed out from his mouth. Sonic looked into the blank eyes of the doll…

"Sonic, NO!" Tails Doll turned as Tails started running toward the doll… The red Chaos Emerald started to glow heavily… before Tails doll opened his maw to devour the poor fox. Tails anticipated this and threw a capsule into his mouth. The speech lagged as the pill was digested.

"I-I-I-I-I… W-I-L-L… G-E-T… Y-O-U!" Tails Doll turned to Sonic, who was slowly recovering from the effects of Chaos Control. Tails Doll struck a chaos blast into Sonic's abdomen, as he came closer. The Tails Doll placed his Chaos Emerald on Sonic's legs. There was a bright light emanating from the Chaos Emerald, when the light subsided, Tails Doll was gone and Sonic was lamely lying on the floor. Cream rushed toward Sonic and helped him up, only to have him fall back to the ground.

"Chaos only knows how we will beat him." Tails looked down at Sonic, and decided to have him put into bed. Cream carried the heavy hedgehog to his bed, and then looked on the table; a Chaos Emerald was placed carefully inside a chamber. Tails took the Chaos Emerald and added it into with his own, his was yellow, while Sonic's was green.

"T-Tails…" Tails turned toward the weak voice…

"Can't… feel… my body. I can't feel my legs! AAAH!" This caused Sonic to frantically scream…. "W-What about the run I wanted now!"

"Don't worry Sonic, Everything's…" Tails noted the roof, where there was blood and writing… Tails couldn't make it out at first, but then after staring for a few seconds, the note became clear. It made Sonic scream even more.

_Next hedgehog will be pink._

"A-Amy!" Sonic was now sweating like crazy to try to get up and away from this nightmare. Eventually Tails got so sick of Sonic's consistent whining that Tails slapped him in the face. Sonic's face turned in recoil, and Sonic smirked.

"Slap me again, Tails… harder." Tails rolled his eyes, sighing, before he slapped Sonic really hard… Shock ran through Tails' hand, while Sonic was grinning like an idiot. Tails looked at Sonic as if he was mad or something.

"You must help Amy, Tails, I'm too weak to handle that evil contraption on my own. Th-The Chaos Emerald will help you. Collect all of them…" Sonic fell asleep, most probably from exhaustion.

Tails signed to Cream to stay here, and take care of Sonic. He ran toward Amy's house, in Central city. Tails Doll was waiting for him, and now there was a chance to stall him.

A/N: This short chapter will come with justification now. First of all, there was transmission outbreak (Kill the operator for that reason), then, I had to go to school to get remunerated, and now I'm about to start work in the 14th, because of that, I'll be working like crazy to finish this before the 24th. I hope you liked the bit of humor with Sonic's loss of feeling.

Update on Evil Tails' ability:

Tails' memories/actions (Tails is okay, just a bit stunned at times)  
Cream's hearing (Cream is Deaf. Lost all sense of hearing)  
Sonic's Speed (Sonic is lame. Lost all sense of touch.)

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For reasons of hurrying up before I do work, I'll be working this quite fast. So let's go! Forgive me for not ironing out soon. But I'll do some adjustments as soon as possible. Right now, I have to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter.

Chapter 4: Spiritless

The sun sets as Tails Doll and Evil Tails run Sonic speed toward Amy's house. The two evil characters are at Amy's house in less than ten seconds. Tails Doll rang the doorbell, and Amy opened up a few seconds afterwards. The second the door was wide enough to slip in, Tails Doll flew unnoticed toward Amy's kitchen, where chocolate chip mint cookies were in the oven. Evil Tails gags Amy and places her in the lounge, on a large, uncomfortable chair, and roping her up.

Evil Tails walks to the kitchen and opens up the oven. He grabs the chocolate mint cookies and stuffs one in his mouth. He throws one at Tails Doll, which catches it with a free hand, while looking at the table, neatly set for visitors. He eventually swallowed the cookie whole, which left a bit of a burn in his stomach. Jumping off from the table, Tails Doll walked toward the lounge, resulting to having a sudden hammer being flung toward him, which, he dodged. Somehow, Amy got out of the tight ropes and took the cloth out her mouth.

"What do you want, you evil clone!" The silence hung for a short while, making everything eerie and odd. Evil Tails dropped the cookie pan, causing a clash, and a short distraction was open for Amy to swing her hammer again. Tails Doll turned once again to the girl, pulling her hammer out of her hand. She was _shocked_. It wasn't every day that someone pulled her hammer out of her hand, or the hammer was ineffective. She backed away until she hit the wall, and Tails Doll's eyes started to glow red again. He grinned, letting blood and ochre drip onto her clean, plush pink carpets.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?" Amy whimpered lightly, as she sat in the corner. Suddenly, Amy's hammer popped back into hammer-space and Evil Tails threw the camera (Remember this bugger from chapter 2?) from the passageway. Tails Doll caught it with high accuracy, and turned immediately to the corner that Amy was huddling in fear. Suddenly, rage filled Amy, and she pulled out another hammer, smacking Tails Doll down, causing him to become disoriented.

Evil Tails ran toward Amy in incredible speed, and grabbed her. She winced and flinched. In a quick movement, he flung her back into the corner, violently, causing her to fall back into the huddling position.

"This I'd expect from Eggman, but _you!_ Are you possessed!" Tails Doll recuperated, and Amy was shaking in her boots (literally.), with a scared look. Tails Doll pulled out his syringe, and stuck it into Amy's arm, drawing blood from Amy's body.

He then pulled out another syringe, filled with a green liquid. He stuck that into her body and injected a type of venom into her. She felt weak.

The door busted open… Tails rushed toward Amy and Tails Doll tried freezing him with Chaos Control, but with no avail.

"No matter, she'll die a slow death anyway. He then placed the chaos emerald on Amy's mouth, The white light subsided, and blood writing was left behind:

_Off to Master Emerald… to infect or to raise the dead? Your dilemma!_

"Amy, Are you alright?" Tails lifted Amy up and noticed that her irises vanished. Amy opened her mouth but couldn't speak, she choked on her words. Amy walked to the kitchen, followed by Tails, when she saw the tray of cookies empty, she broke down.

Tails took her to his house, and placed her on the couch. He inserted a blue syringe into her arm, and injected the antidote for the poison. She eventually grabbed a pen and paper and started to write to Cream, who was still watching Sonic. He was as still as a rock, and that was unusual for when he usually slept, he twitched. Amy silently gave Tails the pink Chaos Emerald.

Tails flew to Angel island, hoping that Tails Doll hasn't gotten hold of Knuckles yet. If that happens, then it's just Shadow and Rogue that are the only ones left with their senses.

A/N: I worked this out in my head, certain characters have Chaos Emeralds: Sonic has green, Tails has yellow, Amy has pink, Knuckles has light blue, Shadow has white, Rogue has purple and Tails Doll has red. Like I said in chapter 2, each sense will be taken away, and NOTE: this story will not contain ANY romance whatsoever, as part of GalexiatheChao's competition guidelines

Update on Evil Tails' ability:

Tails' memories/actions (Tails is okay, just a bit stunned at times)  
Cream's hearing (Cream is Deaf. Lost all sense of hearing)  
Sonic's Speed (Sonic is lame. Lost all sense of touch.)  
Amy's Spirit (Amy is mute. Lost all sense of speaking.)

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a bit late for update but still, when you're playing Sonic colors, and have work to do, it gets tedious. Let's see what happens on Angel island.

Chapter 5: Thieves defense.

"Knuckles, you know what, I don't know anymore, the Master Emerald is supposed to be glowing, seems like there is no glow anymore!" Rogue stated, while looking at the dull Master Emerald. The Master Emerald stood, while the floating island started to get heavier to the Emerald's strength. Angel Island lands in the sea, and Knuckles looks at the altar. Knuckles sweat-dropped as he looked again.

"What's happened to the Master Emerald? This doesn't look good." Rogue flaunts her way to the gem, and feels the edges. Usually, a power surge would rush through her, but now, nothing happened.

"Well, nonetheless, it's still a pretty gem to hold. There's no power flowing through me, Knuckles, and that means something's wrong with the Chaos Emeralds."

B-but how do you know that!"

"Those scriptures on the wall, nut. Well, gotta fly to greener pastures." Rogue threw her Chaos Emerald to Knuckles, who flared. Suddenly, Rogue was stopped in air while staring at something orange. Knuckles charged toward the bat, but noticed Tails Doll. Blood was dripping, and Tails Doll flew onto the perimeter of the island.

"I have to say, that doll has a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles stared at Tails Doll, while Rogue landed back onto Angel Island. Tails Doll threw a Chaos spear at Knuckles, who parried with a giant boulder and threw the shards to Tails Doll, simply dodging every one without any energy used. Tails Doll used Chaos Control, freezing Rouge, but leaving Knuckles in the state of Chaos.

Knuckles threw a punch toward Tails Doll, and Tails Doll parried with his Chaos Emerald. A blinding light dropped him onto the floor of the island, and Tails Doll laughed. The effects of Chaos Control wore off, and Rogue looked at the lame Knuckles while flaring toward Tails Doll. Tails Doll anticipated the event, and placed the Chaos Emerald on top of her head, between her ears. A blinding bright light caused Knuckles to shade his eyes from the light, while Tails Doll transferred the energies to Evil Tails, who just landed on Angel Island.

Tails doll flies again towards Knuckles. He has a childish grin, while blood is dripping out. Ochre started to surround Knuckles, and soon Tails Doll spoke again.

"I didn't want your strength, but that's a bonus. Now, to finish you off-"

"Stop Doll!" Tails intercepted as he shot a missile toward Tails Doll, who just simply punched the missile to shreds. Evil Tails flew toward Tails and Tails threw a punch toward him, only for the clone to phase right into Tails… Tails screamed as he started to lose control of the Tornado. The possession was too much, as Tails placed his hands to his head and squeezed the top most veins on his head, the ear-splitting scream causing Evil Tails to phase out of Tails and disorient off the plane, causing a loud thump and allowing Tails to regain control of the plane.

Tails Doll placed his Chaos Emerald onto Knuckles' head, in between his eyes. A white blinding light hit Knuckles as he fell again. Rogue fell next to him, due to the aftershock of power hit her.

"Now that's tacky!" as she fell down to the floor, unconsciously. Tails Doll then ran toward the clone, but saw Tails in front of him, holding Evil Tails by the head. Tails threw the clone into Tails Doll, which phased into Tails Doll.

Tails Doll just smiled.

Tails backed away in fear, while tripping on the light blue and purple Chaos Emeralds. He quickly picked them up to find…

I'm ending this chapter on a short note, as well as a cliffie, This will be the second-to-last chapter, but there will be a great fight at the last chapter. I want reviews guessing what will happen. As you know, Shadow is the only one with the last Chaos Emerald, Tails Doll has the red one on his head, so there will be a bit of fun on Angel Island. Say… three reviews until the next chapter gets published.

Update on Evil Tails' ability:

Tails' memories/actions (Tails is okay, just a bit stunned at times)  
Cream's hearing (Cream is Deaf. Lost all sense of hearing)  
Sonic's Speed (Sonic is lame. Lost all sense of touch.)  
Amy's Spirit (Amy is mute. Lost all sense of speaking.)  
Knuckles' Spirit Sight (Knuckles is now blind, Lost all sense of sight)  
Knuckles' Strength (Knuckles is now lame. Lost strength and touch)  
Rogue's taste (Rogue now thinks everything is tacky. Lost all sense of taste)

See you next Chapter!  
Writer's Freedom


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Time to continue this… Tee Hee… this is so popular. Well, let's see… last time we were here, Tails tripped over not one, but two Chaos Emeralds, so let's go on, shall we?

Chapter 6: Direct me!

Last time on My sunshine within…

"Now that's tacky!" as she fell down to the floor, unconsciously. Tails Doll then ran toward the clone, but saw Tails in front of him, holding Evil Tails by the head. Tails threw the clone into Tails Doll, which phased into Tails Doll.

Tails Doll just smiled.

Tails backed away in fear, while tripping on the light blue and purple Chaos Emeralds. He quickly picked them up to find…

Tails looked behind him, while Shadow Chaos Controlled into the battle field. He had a frown, and he looked like he had just woken up. He grumbled while walking to stand next to Tails.

"Shadow!"

"Tails, throw the Chaos Emeralds to me, I've got something to do!" Shadow lifted his head, While Tails Doll flung himself onto Gerald's creation. Tails Doll froze.

"Fool! Do you think you can beat the Ultimate life-form? You shall feel my power!" Silver flung himself out of a dimensional warp and had scissors in his hands. Tails Doll's eyes widened in horror…

"That's my line! Witness my Power!" Silver lunged toward Tails Doll. Tails Doll anticipated and dropped his Chaos Emerald in place to steal a sense. Silver threw the scissors toward Tails Doll and cut the string attaching his Chaos Emerald. Tails picked up the red Chaos Emerald and rushed toward Shadow.

"You will pay for what you did to my FRIENDS!" Tails shouted in a flurry of rage, which caused the Chaos Emeralds to react wildly and cause a wild glow to occur on Tails. Suddenly, four super flickies Chaos Controlled around Tails, and Shadow powered up alongside Tails. Silver joined the chain, causing the Super Trio to glow vividly. They looked down at the doll, who picked himself up.

An earsplitting half-demonic scream took form of Tails Doll, as a blinding bright light dissipated and brought a Giant Evil Tails rummaging in the forests of Angel Island. G.E.T shouted for backup, as Metal Sonic flew toward the island.

"You Take care of your giant Faker and I'll take care of mine, Silver, assist Tails!" Shadow flew toward Metal Sonic and threw a Chaos Spear, which was absorbed by Metal Sonic, causing him to become Super. Shadow threw a few more, knowing that Metal will not sustain too much energy. The Chaos Spears all went into Metal Sonic's absorber, before going into power overload. Metal Sonic exploded and the shards fell into the sea.

Tails wasn't having so much fun. The super flickies were attacking at full will and eventually got worn out, while Silver encased G.E.T inside a psychic barrier. G.E.T was starting to strengthen, when Shadow threw a Chaos spear into one of his eyes. G.E.T twitched as he struggled to lift his arm due to the energy blocking him from attacking. Eventually, G.E.T got so aggravated that he jumped, causing Angel Island to crumble a bit. Shadow used Chaos Regeneration onto the earth, while recovering himself.

Silver increased his psycho-telekinesis and lifted G.E.T high into the air. He moved G.E.T into water and kept his psychic powers underwater, causing G.E.T to drown. Silver lifted G.E.T onto the mainland while Shadow and Tails were throwing Chaos spears and spheres of light energy to defeat G.E.T. All of a sudden, a 'poof' resided as gold dust glittered around the island, causing the Master Emerald to regain its' powers and lift the Master Emerald into the air. Knuckles got up, seeing so many bright colors and feeling his strength again.

Rogue tried at first glance to try to grab the Master Emerald, but then got punched off of the island by a mean echidna.

Tails gave Shadow his Chaos Emerald back, which then was used to go back to Space Colony ARK. Silver jumped into his dimensional warp again and went back to guarding Blaze's castle.

Tails rushed home, seeing so much activity in the streets like the day before initial attack. He hesitantly looked underneath his plants to see if there are any more "Tails Dolls" around. He unlocked his house and walked in…

"SURPRISE!" Tails jumped an inch, before noticing that Cream, Sonic, Amy, Rogue, Knuckles and Shadow were inside his house. Everyone gave three cheers to him at once.

The party settled down, while people left singing a chorus of "For he's a jolly good fellow" and some congratulations and a few hugs from the girls, for a thank you gift. Sonic left last, still half-munching on chili dog he had bought. He stretched his arms and legs before going at ultimate speed, breaking multiple sound barriers.

A/N: DONE! Now, what shall I do with the contest? I think I shall ask Galexia to rewrite "Tails Doll: A journey to forgiveness", while ironing out some mistakes that have happened. NEXT: look out for a new Crossover fiction coming soon to FFN networks, for it's the YEAR of the RABBIT! And we all know which rabbits I'm going to use. Called: "Who is my Father?"

EXTRA NOTE: My profile image corresponds with this chapter: Transformations are Silver, Tails, Shadow, and Super Flickies. Silver comes from S-Factor – Sonia and Silver, Tails and Super Flickies comes from Sonic 3 and Knuckles, and Shadow comes from Sonic 1 Megamix, which I do not own. Sonic Megamix and S-Factor belongs to Sonic Retro and the Sonic Games Hacking Community, which has some of the best Sonic Fan-games in the world!

** Answers to Galexia: No Tails Doll will not win, yes everyone will get their traits back, I hope not: because you're really fun to talk to and life is never dull.

Soo… let's see what happens now…

See you next Chapter!  
Writer's Freedom. [(Boo YA!)]


End file.
